Besos en Coma
by SayumiShirobara
Summary: Crowley, es un doctor, muy popular entre las mujeres. Pero, un día, llega Shinoa al Hospital, al tener un accidente, quedando huerfana y en coma. Crowley, decide convertirse en tutor y cuidarla, mientras esta en ese largo sueño. Ya que se enamoro de ella a primera vista. Owari no Seraph le pertenece a Takaya Kagami.


_**¡Hola Lectores! ¡Y fanáticos del CrowNoa!**_

 _ **Mañana sera el Día de San Valentin, el Día del Amor, donde las parejas se demuestran su afecto y cariño, a través de regalos, en especial los Chocolates -Huele una rosa- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Preparan algo para esa persona especial? ¿O son, las que todavía no la han encontrado? No se preocupen, yo todavía no he encontrado a mi media naranja, pero eso no significa que yo o uno de ustedes no puedan encontrarlo. Sí lo desean con todo su corazón, su alma gemela, aparecerá tarde o temprano.**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí les dejo el One-shot -Mueve la rosa como si fuera una varita, y se crea una lluvia de pétalos-**_

* * *

 **Besos en Coma.**

Caminaba entre los pasillos blancos, y como de costumbre, las enfermeras me miraban, y se escuchaban frases como: "Es tan guapo", "El Doctor Crowley es muy inteligente", "¿Me pregunto si tendrá novia?" Ellas creen que no puedo escucharlas, pero mis oídos son muy sensitivos.

Mi nombre es Crowley Eusford, soy doctor del Hospital Sanguinem, amo lo que hago, ver a mis pacientes, entablar conversación entre ellos, pero lo más adoro es, curar y sanar gente.

Mi padre fue muy conocido por haber sido un gran y querido médico, a la vez un cariñoso esposo y amoroso padre, sus logros y éxitos, lo lograron ascender de nivel hasta convertirse en Jefe del Hospital Sanguinem, pero ahora que descanse en paz, después de haber sufrido un cáncer terminal al cerebro.

Llegue a mi destino, mi oficina, en donde ya se encontraban, mis dos asistentes, Chess Belle y Horn Skuld. Ambas eran de cuerpos esbeltos y con pechos grandes, y de ojos rojos. Chess tiene el cabello azul corto, su personalidad era inmadura y energética, mientras que Horn es rubia, ella era madura y refinada, ambas me caían bien, pero…

-¡Doctor Crowley!- Gritos Chess, mientras que tomaba mi brazo, para enterrarlo entres sus enormes pechos, me ruborice un poco por su acción- ¡¿Qué tal su día?! ¡¿Se siente muy cansado?! ¡Yo, con gusto, le haré un masaje!- Como siempre directa.

-Chess, tu estas muy ocupada ahora- Le dijo Horn, cuya acción repitió- Doctor Crowley, yo no estoy muy ocupada, y no se preocupe, si usted quiere la hare un masaje- Ella era más astuta, pero no conmigo no funcionaba.

El problema es a ambas yo les gusto, pero… Yo las veo como simples amigas, muchos me preguntan, ¿Cómo estas dos bellezas no me pueden atraer? Es simple… no me atraen.

Ahora que lo pienso, jamás en mi vida me he enamorado de nadie, a pesar de que muchas mujeres hermosas me confesaban su amor, yo no tenía ningún interés en ellas. O tal vez… a mí me gustaban los hombres… No, no puede ser… no me imagino enamorándome de uno, y menos de mi amigo de la infancia, Feriad, y además él ya tenía a Krul.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz que provino del altavoz.

-¡Doctor Crowley, se le necesita urgentemente en la sala de emergencias! ¡Repito! ¡Doctor Crowley, se le necesita en la sala de emergencias!-

Mis dos asistentes y yo nos dirigíamos corriendo a la sala donde nos necesitaban, y en ese momento nos topamos con Feriad y Krul que también se dirigían al lugar.

-¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!-Le pregunte a Feriad.

-¡Una familia fue atropellada por un camión, solo un integrante de la familia sobrevivió pero… ¡Esta muy grave! ¡Cuando la encontraron, muchos vidrios estaban enterrados en su cuerpo! ¡Tememos que algunos estén enterrados en sus órganos mas vitales!-Me explico sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¡Ya llegamos!-Grito Krul.

Abrimos la puerta de un golpe, y lo primera que hice fue a ver a la herida, y en se momento, sentí que mi corazón latió más rápido que nunca…

En la camilla se encontraba una chica, con algunas manchas de sangre en la cara y rasguños, pero eso no quitaba la belleza de esa pequeña niña, debía tener 15 años. Sus cabellos eran de color lavanda y su piel era blanca como la porcelana. Me preguntaba cuáles serían los colores de sus ojos.

Mis ojos no podían dejar de mirarla, esto es… ¿Amor a primera vista?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Feriad.

-¡Crowley! ¡Prepárate! ¡Hay que empezar la operación!-

-¡Sí!-Le respondí y rápidamente me prepare para la operación.

* * *

Duramos más o menos 10 minutos. Gracias a Dios, ningún trozo de vidrio llego a herir sus órganos vitales.

Llevamos a la chica, a una habitación, ella quedaría en coma, ya que le hicimos una pequeña revisión, al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza para quedar inconsciente.

Ahora teníamos una reunión respecto a ella…

Y mientras Saito hablaba, aproveche de revisar los papeles de ella, vi primero su foto, y en ese momento confirme el color de sus ojos, eran marrones, el color del dulce chocolate. Y no me había equivocado, en respecto a su edad, si tenía 15 años. Su nombre era Shinoa Hiiragi.

Estaba muy concentrado en su ficha médica, hasta que unas palabras por parte de Saito, atrajeron mi atención…

-No tiene mas familiares, ha quedado huérfana-Lo mire sorprendido.

-¿Y no tiene tíos o abuelos que la cuiden?-Pregunto Feriad

-Ambos padres, Tenri y Shiori, eran hijos únicos, y ambos abuelos, de ambas familias, ya fallecieron hace mucho tiempo-Explico el moreno-Así que… ¿Quién se ofrece en cuidarla? Luego hablaremos con el Director para que el encargado a cuidar de Shinoa Hiiragi tenga su custodia legalmente.

Esta era mi oportunidad, así que levante mi mano de inmediato, sin darme que tenía una tremenda sonrisa en mi cara.

-Yo me ofrezco, Doctor Saito-El entusiasmo se notaba en mi voz

-De acuerdo, Doctor Eusford, dejo a la Señorita Shinoa Hiiragi en sus manos-Se levanta de su asiento-Y dicho esto, la reunión se termina.

Todos salimos de la Sala de Reuniones, cada uno a atender sus responsabilidades, yo me dirigí a donde se encontraba ella.

Después de preguntar en que habitación se encontraba, tarde más o menos 10 minutos en llegar, y allí estaba ella, con un suero al lado derecho suyo, me acerque para verla más de cerca, vi una vez su rostro, eran finos y delicados como una muñeca, sus pestañas largas, su piel blanca, pero lo que me llamo más la atención fueron sus labios, rosados y pequeños, abiertos ligeramente. Me pregunto a que sabrán sus labios, acaricie su mejilla, su piel era muy suave, me preguntaba si en verdad es una persona de carne y hueso, que más bien parecía una inocente y frágil muñeca, y no de esas que daban terror como Annabelle, sino de esas muñecas que representaban la inocencia y delicadeza de la belleza femenina, vestidas de la época de los siglos VXIII.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando una voz femenina me llamo.

-Doctor Crowley-Fije mi vista de dónde provino la voz, Horn.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quiere que le ayude en algo, como en cuidar a la paciente?-Se veía molesta, pero no le di importancia.

-No, gracias, solo ve a hacer lo tuyo.

-De acuerdo-Y con eso se fue.

Mire de nuevo, el rostro de ella, Shinoa, y con una sonrisa en mis labios, dije:

-Yo te cuidare, Shinoa, ahora y siempre.

Y, bese suavemente sus labios.

* * *

Habia pasado ya una semana desde que Shinoa está bajo mi cuidado, verla siempre es una alegría, relajo y satisfacción, aun en los momentos de tristeza, ira y preocupación, con tan solo que mencionen su nombre, mi mente piensa en ella, siempre teniendo imaginaciones, donde éramos solo ella y yo, en una pradera de coloridas flores, en las suaves arenas de la playa, en la tranquilidad de las noches de luna llena, en el calor del living mientras bebemos chocolate caliente, en los helados vientos de la nieve, en las luminosas calles de la ciudad de Tokyo, en las conversaciones de las personas en un restaurante, etc.

Ahora mismo, me encontraba haciéndole unas trenzas en su cabello, era tan suave y olía bien, aunque las que la bañaban eran Horn o Chess, y haciendo esta ocupación, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-¡Doctor Crowley!

-¿Qué sucede, Chess?-Le pregunte con un poco de irritación, sé que Shinoa está en coma, y es imposible que con tan de abrir una puerta de un golpe se despierte, pero me molesto que hiciera tanto ruido.

-¿Ahora mismo está ocupado?-Tomo mi brazo, y apoyo sus pechos sobre mi articulación-¿Qué le parece si vamos a comer a un restaurante cercano?-Trato de jalarme hacia fuera de la habitación, pero no me movió ni siquiera un centímetro.

-No, Chess, ahora mismo estoy ocupado-Y zafe mi brazo de su agarre, y continúe haciéndole las trenzas en el suave cabello de la peli-lavanda.

-Pero, eso no es tan importante-Cruzo sus brazos bajo sus grandes pechos para resaltarlos más, y con una mirada de molestia-Eso lo puede hacer después.

-He dicho que no-Deje de lado un rato lo que hacía para mirarla de la misma manera-Estoy ocupado cuidando de Shinoa, así que no tengo tiempo para hacer otras cosas-Y de nuevo, iba a hacer mi peinado de dos trenzas pero…

-No entiendo cómo le da importancia una mocosa de 15 años-Sus brazos ahora estaban de cada lado de su cuerpo, tiesos y con los puños cerrados-Además, ni siquiera la conoce, y la toma para cuidar de ella, eso lo puede hacer cualquiera. No entiendo como una chiquilla fea llame su atención…

-¡CÁLLATE!-Grite con todas la fuerza de mi ser, y con eso Chess se asustó, yo no soy de enojarme con las personas, ese es el motivo se reaccionar de esa manera, y también con la mirada que había puesto, llena de ira que de seguro de mis ojos salían llamas-No hables así de ella, ella es una chica bonita, por lo menos para mí, y ojala que cuando despierte, sea más madura que tú, y si me da importancia, es porque considero que cuidarla es más importante que tus tonterías. ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas a molestarme!

Y dicho esto, ella se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, y antes de salir de ahí, note como una lagrima salía de sus ojos. Bueno, no importa, ella se lo merece un poco, pero debo encontrarle razón en algo. ¿Cómo me puede importar una persona que ni siquiera conozco?

Mire a Shinoa, me preguntaba cómo sería personalidad, rebelde o sumisa, madura o inmadura, amable o egoísta, positiva o negativa, alegre o depresiva, y un monton de contrariedades pasaban por mi mente.

Pero, no me importan, sin importar cuantas defectos o virtudes tenga ella, yo igual la amare.

Y, bese suavemente sus labios.

* * *

Corría por los pasillos a grandes zancadas, mientras que mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y con esperanzas de que esto sea una pesadilla.

Todo empezó esta mañana, estaba en mi oficina tomando tranquilamente un café. Gracias a Dios, aquella mañana no vi a Horn, ni a Chess, después de lo sucedido con la última, he tratado todo lo posible para evitarlas y cada vez que querían hablar o estar conmigo, les digo un cortante: "Lo siento, pero ahora estoy ocupado"

Hasta que de repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, vi al causante de aquel ruido, era Krul, algo que me extraño, ella no es de llegar de esa manera, y aunque tenga muy mal humor, no lo haría, pero note algo en ella. Estaba jadeando y su cara estaba sudorosa, ella vino corriendo aquí.

-Krul, ¿Qué sucede?-Deje a un lado mi taza y me pare de la silla, que estaba tras mi escritorio, y con rostro de preocupación.

-Crowley… ha pasado algo terrible…-Seguía jadeando-Shinoa…

-¿Shinoa?-Abrí mis ojos como platos, ¿Acaso habrá despertado de su coma?, pensando eso mis esperanzas se abrieron como una flor blanca en mi corazón, sin embargo, después de escuchar lo que dijo Krul.

-Esta grave-Esa flor de esperanza, se marchito rápidamente, y entonces, la adrenalina se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, y empecé con mi carrera.

Y seguía corriendo para llegar donde se encontraba ella, las personas con las que me cruzaban se quitaban del medio, o con otras chocaba y decía un rápido "Disculpa" o las esquivaba con facilidad. Detrás de mí, solo casi a 2 metros de distancia se encontraba Krul, corriendo tras mí, si esto fuera una comedia, me estaría riendo, debido a su esfuerzo con esas pequeñas piernas que tiene.

Y llegue a mi lugar de meta, la puerta estaba abierta, y me detuve bajo el marco de la puerta cansado y con el sudor corriendo por mi cara, y fije mi mirada hacia ella, y mis ojos se abrieron con horror.

Estaba demasiado pálida, llevaba una mascarilla de oxígeno, a la vez que su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, me acerque más a ella, y vi su rostro, que dejo mi corazón se rompiera, estaba sudando y tenía el ceño fruncido, eran señales de que a pesar de que está en coma, ella sentía el dolor, estaba sufriendo. Quería llorar, pero no podía permitírmelo, tengo que ser fuerte y pensar fríamente para resolver esta situación.

-¿Qué le sucede?-Le pregunte firmemente a una de las enfermeras que también se encontraban dentro de la habitación, caminando de un lado hacia otro, con una tazón lleno de agua y toallas húmedas.

-No lo sabemos, cuando vine a dejarle un pijama de cambio, la encontré en este estado-Me dijo angustiada.

-En todo caso, tenemos que darle algo, para que por lo menos no sienta el dolor-Dirigí mi mirada a uno de los enfermeros-Trae analgésicos.

* * *

Después de una hora de tratar de aliviar el dolor de Shinoa, y ver que ahora estaba tranquila, me quede solo en la habitación con ella, mientras sostenía una de sus pequeñas manos, estaba fría, igual que un muerto, estoy realmente aliviado, pensar que estaba al borde de la muerte. En serio, estoy muy feliz, que una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, y así más aparecían en mi rostro. Y también algunos gemidos de pena salieron de mis labios.

Estaba sumido en mis penas, que escuche un ruido en la entrada de la habitación, mire a la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta, y pude ver el rostro de alguien, y al notar que me había percatado de su presencia, huyo de inmediato… era Chess.

Ahora que lo pensaba, a ella y a Horn, no las he visto, no se han acercado a acosarme como siempre hacían… Algo no andaba bien… Aquí había gato encerrado.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación, mire por todos lados, donde había ido Chess, había igual mucha gente, pero no tanta. Y allí, la encontré, corriendo, y entonces yo también hice lo mismo, aunque para que no levantara sus dudas, más bien trote, cada vez que ella miraba hacia atrás yo me escondía, y cuando de nuevo volvía a su carrera, la seguía otra vez.

Preguntándome a donde iba.

Lo único que hacía era bajar escaleras, ya que ahora no se podía usar los elevadores por reparaciones, y bajamos más, más abajo, hasta llegar… ¿A la Sala de Morgue? ¿Qué hacía en un lugar que no era su trabajo de área?

Entro a la sala, y yo también sigilosamente entre, que yo recordaba, a ella no le agrada nada esta sala, tal vez nadie sospecharía que ella estuviera aquí, planeando algo. Seguí caminando, hasta escuchar una voz, que no era de Chess, sino…

-¡¿Cómo que no ha funcionado?!-Horn, me escondí detrás de unas camillas que tenían cadáveres, pero atento a la conversación que tenían.

-A decir verdad, no le puse mucho…-Dijo Chess de forma apenada

-¡¿Eres tonta o qué?! ¡Era parte del plan!-Grito ella, me sorprendí, ella era una mujer tranquila y reservada, jamás perdía la calma.

-Horn, siento que lo que hacemos es muy cruel, además ella no tiene la culpa de que…

-¡¿Acaso no sientes ira de que le ponga atención a esa mocosa, y no a una de nosotras?!

-Sí, tienes todo la razón-Su tono apenado cambio a una de molestia.

-Solo nosotras podemos competir por su amor, y no permitiremos que otra entre en este juego-Su voz sonaba sombría y llena de ira pura-Así que, esta vez ambas iremos y acabaremos con esa intrusa, y así… Su cuerpo pronto será preparado para convertirse en cenizas.

¿Ellas dos acaso… trataban de asesinar a Shinoa? En este caso, yo… la protegeré…

Ojala, ahora mismo tuviera la oportunidad de besar sus pequeños y suaves labios.

* * *

Esa misma noche, volví al hospital, pero con ropa casual, me dirigí a donde se encontraba el portero, le dije que había olvidado algo muy importante, obviamente era una mentira. Pero, el cayo en la fábula, y me dejo pasar, y también le pregunte por curiosidad, si había personas que yo conocía adentro, y entonces, mi teoría se había hecho cierta. El vigilante, me había explicado que Horn y Chess habían pedido horas nocturnas, debido a un informe que tenían que terminar pronto y entregarlo lo más pronto posible, obviamente fue un engaño de su parte, para no levantar sospechas.

Entre, y le avise también a la asistente administrativa mi supuesto olvido, y entonces, me dirigí al ascensor, y apreté el botón del piso donde se encontraba mi oficina, y luego subí por las escaleras, la habitación de Shinoa se encontraba dos pisos más que las mía, y al llegar frente al cuarto, abrí lentamente la puerta, estaba oscuro, y allí estaba ella. Nervioso, me acerque a la cama para verla, y se encontraba bien, al parecer todavía no llevaban a cabo su plan.

Hasta que, sentí unas voces y unos pasos, acercarse…

-Muy bien, no hay nadie-Dijo Chess, y entro a la habitación, seguida por Horn.

-Muy bien, toma la bolsa y entonces pondré el…-La luz se encendió, no… Yo la encendí, sorprendiendo a ambas.

-¿Poner, qué? Horn-Pregunte seriamente y fríamente a la mujer de cabellos rubios.

-Doctor Crowley…-Ambas se voltearon para verme, y causa de la sorpresa, provoco que la botella que tenían se cayera, pero no tan fuerte como para romperse, así que rodo hasta llegar cerca de mis pies, y lo tome.

-¿Don-donde se había escondido?-Pregunto Chess, atónita al ver que me encontraba allí.

-Cuando abrieron la puerta, me escondía tras ella, y como esta oscuro, obviamente no se percatarían de mi ausencia, si lo hubieron hecho con la luz encendida, entonces habría fracasado, como ahora fallo su plan…-Vi la botella que sostenía, y leí la etiqueta… "Veneno", y mis ojos se dirigieron a mis dos asistentes, mi mirada era una llena de frialdad, al igual que mi voz-Ustedes, dos…¿Trataron de matarla, no es así?

-Nosotras…-Dijo Horn con miedo, pero no término con sus palabras, ya que la ira se había apoderado de mí totalmente, me acerque a ambas con grandes zancadas.

 _¡PLAF!¡PLAF!_

A ambas les di una bofetada con mi mano derecha, a Horn con la palma y a Chess con el dorso, ambas gimieron de dolor al sentir el golpe.

-¡¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a una indefensa niña de 15 años?!-Estaba hecho una furia-¡Sabia que ambas eran astutas! ¡Y que cada vez que una mujer le doy mucha atención más que a ustedes, se ponen envidiosas y hacen todo lo posible para alejarla de mí! ¡Pero llegar a matar a alguien, es lo peor que pudieron haber hecho! ¡PAR DE LOCAS!

-Lo-Lo sentimos tanto…-Dijo Chess mientras lloraba y se dejaba caer y quedar arrodillada en suela, cubriendo su rostro lloroso, Horn también lloraba pero no tanto como Chess, yo creo que ella solo lloraba por el golpe que le di, al contrario de la peli azul, que al parecer lloraba de arrepentimiento más que el dolor de la bofetada que le di. Suspire.

-No le diré a nadie sobre esto-Ambas me miraron con sorpresa, pero les dirigí una mirada de reproche-Pero, quiero que ambas, se retiren de ser mis asistentes, y sean asistentes de otro médico, ¿Quedo claro?

-Sí-Dijeron ambas con voz baja y la mirada agachada.

-Bien, ahora váyanse-Les ordene a ambas, y salieron de ahí.

Camine hacia la camilla donde estaba Shinoa, todavía en coma, pero sana y salva, sonreí tiernamente y tome una mechón de sus cabellos lavanda, y lo acaricie entre mis dedos.

-Estas a salvo, Shinoa. Te dije que te protegería-Tome su pequeña mano, y la lleve cerca de mis labios, que rozaron con esa suave piel al hablar-Yo soy tu Caballero, y tu mi Bella Durmiente.

Y ambas, cumplieron su promesa, ahora mis dos asistentes, eran dos hombres, Shiho Kimizuki y Urd Geales.

Aunque muchos tuvieron la curiosidad de saber porque ya no trabajan para mí, y corrieron muchos rumores, que estaba harto de sus intentos de coquetearme que las despedí, otros dicen, que estuve con ambas en la cama, que ahora para no tener una mala reputación, las cambie por otros, o que, no me decidía por ambas que las cambie, aunque la verdad solo será enterrada por nosotros tres.

Y sé que no me da vergüenza que piensen eso de mí, porque todas son mentiras, no hubo trio, nunca me enamore de ninguna de las dos, ya que solo tenía ojos en alguien, en Shinoa.

* * *

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que ella vino al hospital, y todavía seguía en coma.

Era la hora del almuerzo, durante esos días me la pasaba comiendo mi almuerzo, junto a ella, y mientras comía contemplaba su lindo rostro.

Era tan hermosa, en especial cuando los rayos del sol la iluminaban, parecía una pequeña hada.

Me acerque a ella, y acerque mi rostro al suyo, y vi sus labios de color rosa como los pétalos, y sus pestañas tan largas, y su pequeña nariz.

Bese con ternura su mejilla, para luego seguir, con su frente, su otra mejilla, su nariz, e iba a besar sus labios, pero…

-Crowley-Me erguí de inmediato, para ver a la persona que estaba allí, era Feriad, estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y sus brazos se encontraban cruzados, su mirada era seria.

-¡No-No es lo que piensas!-Dije nervioso, mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rojas, pero la mirada de él, no me permitió mentir-¡Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie!-Le rogué.

-Tranquilo, yo sabía ya que esto estaba sucediendo-Dejo de apoyarse en la pared, para acercarse a mí, y con su mirada se dirigía al rostro de Shinoa.

-¿Cómo?-Quede atónito a lo que dijo-¿Fue por lo de Horn y Chess?

-No-Dijo mientras de nuevo me miraba-La primera vez que viste a Shinoa, tu rostro estaba embobado, entonces ahí pensé: "Mi mejor amigo se ha enamorado, de una niña menor que el por 10 años, su paciente y alguien que ni siquiera conoce"-Sus palabras me dolieron, pero tenía toda la razón, baje mi mirada, triste.

-No digo que lo que haces está bien, ni mal-Dijo amablemente, y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro-Solo no quiero que mi amigo salga lastimado.

-¿A qué te refieres con salir lastimado?-Lo mire enojado.

-Sé que no te gusta que te llamen débil, porque tú crees que no lo eres. Bueno, físicamente demasiado fuerte-Dijo con los ojos en blanco, al parecer le deje un moretón de por vida a ambas-Y psicológicamente, también. Pero, los humanos no somos de acero-Dijo seriamente-Dime, ¿Qué le dirás cuando despierte? ¿Le dirás acaso que la besabas mientras dormía? ¿Qué estás enamorado de ella? ¿Ofrecerle ser tu novia?

Iba a decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de mis labios. Él tenía toda la razón, cuando ella despierte, solo me limitare a decirle que soy su tutor. Y nada más, y después la cuidare, le daré de comer, después cuando ella sea mayor de edad, se independizará, ira a la universidad, se graduara, conseguirá trabajo, conocerá a un chico, se casara y formara su propia familia. Y, mi lugar en todo eso… Esperen…. No lo habrá, solo sería un espectador lejano. Pero, ahora… ya no importa, ya no me importa en lo más mínimo… Aunque la veo de lejos, y tome la mano de otro hombre, y sea feliz, yo también lo seré, aunque me guarde un montón de lágrimas y un millón de nudos en la garganta.

-No te digo que lo dejes de inmediato-Sonrió como si una madre consolara a un niño de haberse hecho un raspón-Solo, empieza a alejarte de ella de a poco-Me dio una palmaditas en el hombro, y salió de la habitación.

Me gire a donde estaba Shinoa, cerré los ojos un momento. Una imagen había aparecido en mi cabeza, ella vestida de un hermoso vestido de novia, blanco como la nieve, y yo vestido de termo, negro como el ébano, ambos con las manos tomadas, mirándonos, mientras que el Padre nos unía ante los ojos de Dios. Pero… otra imagen había aparecido, pero mi lugar había cambiado, estaba entre los espectadores, mientras veía como ella estaba ante otro hombre.

Y los abrí, ambas imágenes, eran diferentes. Uno era una fantasía, pero la otra era la realidad.

Suspire. Me erguí con la cabeza en alto.

Si quería alejarme de ella, empezare por… Resistir a besarla.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses, desde el intento de asesinato. Y tres meses desde que ella ingreso al hospital.

Me encontraba, escribiendo un informe. Pero, un ruido me desconcentro… Un crujido de colchón.

Me voltee a la cama, y ella se encontraba igual. Encogí los hombros, e iba a seguir escribiendo, hasta que…

-Mhmm..-Un gemido suave, hizo que de nuevo la mirara. Mis ojos se abrieron totalmente, me acerque a ella rápidamente, la mire. Entonces, frunció el ceño, y sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, hasta empezar a abrirlos lentamente. Me quedé atónito, ella había despertado.

-¿Eh?-Examino con sus ojos, como el chocolate, la habitación-¿Dónde estoy?-Se preguntó hasta que se percató de mi ausencia-¿Quién eres tú?-Su voz era suave y aguda, como una pequeña campana. Sonreí para tranquilizarla, su mirada demostraba nervios.

-Te encuentras en el hospital-Ella se tranquilizó un poco, y me miraba atentamente-Soy Crowley Eusford, el doctor que te ha estado cuidando y de ahora en adelante tu tutor-Y también, que te ha estado besando mientras estabas en coma y se ha enamorado de ti, quería decirle, pero no podía.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Y dónde está mi familia?-Pregunto asustada.

-Tuvieron un accidente-Explique seriamente-Tu sobreviviste, y estuviste en coma durante tres meses, pero…-Cerré los ojos con tristeza-Toda tu familia ha muerto.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, y entonces de sus ojos empezaron a salir las lágrimas. Yo solo me quede mirando como lloraba, no podía mostrarme compasivo, sino de seguro la abrazaría, y haría una locura. Cerré mis manos, formando puños, podía sentir como mis uñas se enterraban en las palmas de mis manos.

Y de repente, la puerta se abrió…

-Oye, Crowley, ¿Ya terminaste de…-Sus palabras se detuvieron al ver a Shinoa-¡Oh, mi Dios!-Exclamo, y se acercó corriendo al lado de ella-¡Has despertado!-Y, ella dejo de llorar, para examinar el rostro de Feriad.

-Soy Ferid Bathory, también doctor del Hospital, y amigo de él-Me señalo con su dedo pulgar-¡¿Cómo te sientes?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!-Le pregunto preocupado.

-No, es solo que…-Se quitó las lágrimas, con su dedo índice, acción que encontré adorable-Mi familia… todos… han muerto-Y volvió a llorar.

-Lo sé-Acaricio tiernamente su cabeza-Pero no te preocupes,-Una sonrisa maternal apareció en su rostro-Ahora, mi querido amigo, Crowley, cuidara de ti. Es más, ha cuidado de ti siempre, no te ha dejado ningún segundo-Shinoa, me miro de nuevo, y con una mirada que decía, que descubrió algo-Además de ser apuesto, es cariñoso e inteligente, y con él, siempre reirás-Hizo su típica posea teatral, su mano izquierda sobre sus ojos y la derecha sobre su pecho, justo en donde se encontraba el corazón-Pobre de mí, ojala hubiera nacido como mujer, así podría estar con él, y poder tener sexo desenfrenado.

-Ferid…-Cerré los ojos con el ceño fruncido, a la vez que Shinoa se reía, era tan melodiosa.

-Bueno, yo iré a avisarle a los demás, que ya has despertado-Se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, para mirarme coquetamente, y lanzar un beso a la vez que guiñaba un ojo-Nos vemos, guapo-Y se fue.

Suspire, llevando una mano en la frente. Me pregunto cómo es que nos convertimos en amigos. De repente, miro hacia Shinoa, ella me miraba atentamente. Y yo también hice lo mismo. Ambos nos quedamos en un silencio, algo incómodo.

-Debes tener hambre-Comente, mirando hacia otro lado. No quería ver esos redondos ojos, color café, que los consideraba muy hermosos y brillantes como una piedra-Iré a buscarte algo para que comas.

-¡Espera!-Tan solo di tres pasos, y me detuve, me di la vuelta para mirarla. Estaba sentada sobre sus talones, estaba mirando hacia abajo, con un pequeño rubor en la mejillas, y apretando su camisola de dormir del Hospital. Sentí mi corazón muy acelerado. Dios, con ese aspecto, parecía una chica de revistas ecchi.

-¿Sucede algo?-Mire hacia otro lado, con las mejillas rojas, y tapándome la nariz, de alguna manera, sentía que me iba a dar una hemorragia nasal.

-Ven, por favor-Me hice señas con su mano, para que viniera a donde estaba ella, y me acerque a ella, muy cerca del borde de la cama-Ahora…-Inhalo hondo y me miro firmemente-cierra los ojos-Y así lo hice, pero los abrí de nuevo como platos…

Ella me estaba besando. Me tomo por las solapas de mi delantal de Doctor. Pero… ¿Esto era real? Sí… lo era. La suavidad y calidez de sus labios, eran demasiados reales. Aun así, mi mente quedo en blanco, tratando de procesar todo lo que sucedía ahora. Hasta que ella, dejo de besarme, y me miro a los ojos, con una mirada llena de profunda emoción, como si fuera a llorar, pero en vez de eso, sonrió.

-Eres tu…-Toco mi mejilla, sus manos eran suaves, sentí una escalofrió, ante aquel tierno contacto-Eres, quien durante mi coma, me ha estado besando.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Quede atónito ante sus palabras.

-Porque, de alguna manera, no me sentía sola. Y cuando, me besabas, aparecía una figura masculina, grande y fuerte, como una sombre. Pero, a la vez, tan cálida y protectora, que me envolvía con suavidad.

-¿Y no estas enojada? ¿O molesta?-Pregunte mientras tocaba la mano con la que acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Al contrario,-Me abrazo con fuerza, mientras que de sus ojos, salieron las lágrimas-Estoy muy feliz, de que nada fue una fantasía-Enterró su cabeza en mi pecho.

Yo también sonreí, y la abrace con fuerza. Como si quisiera fusionar nuestros cuerpos. Y ambos, nos volvimos a ver a los ojos.

Y ambos nos besamos.

* * *

 ** _-Aparece una lluvia de pétalos, y aparece Sayumi-_**

 ** _¡Hola a todos de nuevo!_**

 ** _¿Qué les ha parecido el One-Shot? Este ha superado mi récord de cantidad de palabras._**

 ** _No se pierdan también de mi Fic de esta pareja, los 30 Vicios, y el proyecto SE: LSP, también de Owari no Seraph, pero con tres de mis personajes OC's._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**


End file.
